


Break Down, Now Weep

by WantonJustice



Series: Secrets [13]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonJustice/pseuds/WantonJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin wakes to Ryan after a week of separation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Down, Now Weep

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Alt-J while writing this, if you're interested. Matilda, Breezeblocks, Something Good, and Fitzpatrick.

Gavin hadn't seen him in a week. He'll remember that week as "divorce week", mostly because he's an awful person with no filter.

He wasn't given specifics, just told that they had "stuff" to figure out. Gavin imagined Ryan and his wife (ex-wife) sitting in a room separating stuff. Then he imagined them going at it and immediately regretted that.

But the week ended and it was Sunday when his front door unlocked. He was sprawled on his couch, a book sitting on his face, a cup of water making water marks all over his coffee table. The TV wasn't on but soft music was playing from the surround system, it might have lulled the brit into sleep. The sun was high in the sky, it cut a light across the boy's face.

Ryan quietly shut the door behind him, kicked his shoes off, and laid his jacket on the dining room table. He was famished, but the music drifted him towards the living room, where he found the lad. Ryan was always a bit surprised when he saw him sleeping, his body relaxed in a way his mind wouldn't allow during the day. He stood in the door way as the calm settled around him, engulfing him in a warm contented way. Eventually he padded his way towards the couch, kneeling beside it.

He brought one of Gavin's hands up to his face, kissing each knuckle in a gentle manner to wake him up. Gavin stirred, and it was the moment between being asleep and waking up where Gavin was probably the least scrambled. His other hand came up and removed the book from his face, setting it on his stomach, while eyeing Ryan like he wasn't sure if he was dreaming. He made a noise when Ryan reached up and kissed his face all while crawling to settle on top of him, the book forgotten as it fell onto the floor. A hand coming up to hold his head still while he peppered kisses wherever his lips could reach. They were feather light and before he could register where they were they had left to another plane of skin.

Each kiss pulled something out of Gavin.

Gavin, in his half dazed state, was tearing up. His eyes watered and tears attempted to roll down his cheek, and would have, if Ryan wasn't already there kissing them away. He whimpered as he started to finally come to, his hand come up and clutching to Ryan's shirt, wrinkling it. They rolled into each other when their lips finally connected, a warm bloom spread itself across Gavin's chest with every push. The sun bathed them as they kissed, and when they weren't kissing their lips were connected to skin. They made slow lazy pushes against each other, dragging out Ryan's welcome. The music washed over them, drowning out their little noises, giving them a tempo to follow.

Gavin fell apart when he came, crying out into Ryan's mouth. Ryan swallowed his noises as his hips picked up rhythm, rolling out his own orgasm. Gavin's hands came up and his fingers carded through Ryan's hair, holding him tight against his lips as he came. Their movements slowed down till they stopped, both gasping into each others mouth. Gavin searched Ryan's eyes, he wasn't fully convinced he was awake.

"Welcome home," Gavin finally whispered, his voice quiet from sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan technically isn't divorced just yet, if you didn't know, apparently its a long process. I'unno. But this before Michael gets involved, there's a really long time jump between Michael knowing and Michael doing anything about it. It's not too far from the "Michael Confronts" bits.  
> Also, I didn't know if this is 'Mature' or 'Teen and Up' but I kept it at 'Teen' 'cause there's nothing really explicit.


End file.
